


Before Sherlock Holmes

by hamish_adler_holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lestrade's POV, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg writes a post on John's blog about the time he met Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sherlock Holmes

John is always writing these. Apparently they help. 

They're gonna give me hell for this back at The Yard.  

So many people want to understand Sherlock, and I hate to say it, but they can’t. Now they won’t.  I knew him for...God, more than 5 years.  They all blur together. I think the only person who really knew him was John Watson.  And that’s a damn shame.  Sherlock Holmes was a good man. 

But he wasn't always. 

Not going to lie to you, I debated a long time on whether or not to write this up. Respect for him.  But I see so many people saying really horrible things about him; I see it tearing at his friends and it hurts me too. So, here goes. The story of Sherlock Holmes.  

I met Sherlock Holmes one night while I was having a smoke. It was freezing that night, I remember.  I was walking around, and I saw someone sat in the middle of a massive empty field. He was high as a kite. I sat next to him- I don't know why. I felt oddly drawn to him, as weird as that sounds. He ignored me until I asked him his name, and then he told me my wife was shagging a gym teacher. I already knew, if I hadn’t I might’ve just laughed and moved away. But this stranger, he knew. Never spoken to him, never seen him. Then he turned and looked at the cigarette in my hand and said, "Those things will kill you, you know." Then he started crying. I didn’t know what to do, so I put it out and patted his arm. He turned to me, burying his face in my shoulder and clutching at my jacket.  

I just sat there, letting him get it out. He eventually told me that he had just lost his only friend to lung cancer, and that his dad was being treated for the same. 

 I asked him about the drugs, and he told me. I'm not telling you.  

And then I did something totally impulsive. I pulled him to his feet and took him to a pub. We had a few pints, got a bit drunk. He told me he was a consulting detective, and he was alone in the world.  

That’s what was so strange. He just said it so casually. It hurt my heart and he was trying to act like being alone meant nothing, but I knew he was sad.  

He looked so sad when he thought I couldn't see.  

Anyways, after that night he started working with me and then John came and the sad look went away. 

 Or maybe he just got better at hiding it.  

Christ, I miss him. 

 

-Greg Lestrade

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Dawn because she makes me smile all the time and she listens to my ramblings <3
> 
> Thanks for reading (: Let me know what you think in the comments, I love getting them!


End file.
